Phénix
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Trop court pour un résumé : McBeck, préslash. Saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Phénix_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : PG. Centrée sur le personnage de Carson Beckett (Carsontorture, yeah !)

**Résumé** : trop court pour en faire un !

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi … blablablabla …

**Pour Alhénorr et toutes les CarsonGirls !**

Carson sort d'un transporteur. Le vent lui fouette immédiatement le visage. Il s'approche un peu, met ses mains dans son blouson et observe le spectacle devant lui.

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et l'océan est calme. Le clapotis des vagues contre la jetée lui rappelle … il ne sait pas vraiment quoi exactement : des images d'enfance, des souvenirs de vacances, la Terre …

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Le ciel d'Atlantica.

Nombreux sont les membres de l'expédition qui viennent ici, comme attirés par l'étrange berceuse de l'océan. Jusqu'à Rodney qui lui en a vanté les mérites … après avoir évidemment demandé un autre tube de crème solaire à cause de la réverbération. Ils lui ont tous dit combien un moment passé ici, au calme, face à cette étendue d'eau pure, d'un bleu profond, les a calmés, leur a permis de _reconnecter_.

Carson soupire et s'agenouille près du ponton.

John est venu ici lui aussi, après avoir retrouvé forme humaine, après que lui, ait commis une terrible erreur. Carson sait que John ne lui en veut pas. Il se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que le Colonel en veuille à quelqu'un … faire mal à ceux qu'il aime sans aucun doute. En revanche, si on lui fait du mal à lui, il reste de marbre.

Son regard se perd sur l'horizon. Il aimerait que l'endroit soit un peu moins … _beau_.

Toute cette beauté résonne étrangement vide. Il aime le bruit. Le pas des enfants qui courent parce qu'ils vont être en retard à l'école, les cris de la marchande de poisson, les aboiements du chien. La vie. Ici, pas même un oiseau de mer. Rien. Juste le silence.

Ce qu'il cherche n'est pas ici.

Carson se relève. Le soleil va bientôt disparaître et comme le phénix, renaître de ses cendres au petit matin.

Carson soupire. Il sèche les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il aimerait être comme le soleil, pouvoir disparaître, juste quelques heures, et revenir.

Peut-être ...

**Fin !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, ça, c'est pour les amoureuses du Mcbeck, dont la plus illustre représentante est Vive les Unas, suivie de très près par Téli … sauf qu'elle, Nounours, elle le voudrait plutôt pour elle toute seule ! **

**Rating** : PG13 (slashounet …)

**oOo**

**Rodney **

Mais où est donc ce fichu mangeur de moutons ! Cela fait bientôt plus d'une heure que je le cherche partout.

Et j'ai mal. Super mal.

Franchement, qui aurait pu prédire que ce prototype allait exploser ? Humpf, en fait non, tout le monde aurait pu le prévoir : c'était un des projets de Kavanaugh. Ce type est non seulement un incompétent notoire mais aussi un criminel ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Elisabeth. Il faut le rapatrier sur Terre au plus vite. Qu'il aille donc travailler un peu en Russie ou en Antarctique, ça lui fera les pieds.

Je regarde ma main qui a doublé de volume. Bon évidemment, l'énorme pansement que j'ai posé un peu à l'aveuglette doit y être pour quelque chose, mais hey, je suis docteur en astrophysique pas en médecine.

Oui, oui, bien sûr il y avait un médecin à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs en, fait. Mais c'est Biro qui était de garde. Brrrrr. Cette bonne femme a le don de me refroidir … sans mauvais jeu de mot (1). De toute manière, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'examine … je veux dire, Carson est _mon_ médecin, il connaît _mon_ dossier médical. Avec ma chance, ces abrutis seraient fort capables de me tuer en m'administrant un produit auquel je suis allergique.

Donc, me voilà parcourant des kilomètres, gravement blessé, à la recherche du médecin en chef de l'expédition Atlantis, un médecin en chef qui a disparu, désertant purement et simplement ses responsabilités et …

Et là, je m'arrête en plein couloir, saisit d'une révélation. _Responsabilités_ … Merde !

C'est vrai, ça fait juste deux jours que Carson a injecté au Major son petit cocktail miracle. Celui qui lui a rendu sa forme humaine. Enfin, presque, parce que pour ce qui est des cheveux, c'est un raté total : ce type à l'air d'un croisement entre un bichon à poils longs et un elfe.

Pour les oreilles bien sûr.

Okay, je crois que je sais ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de notre sorcier vaudou attitré. Responsabilités … ce mot résonne dans me tête depuis Dorandan (2). Et son écho n'a pas encore tout à fait disparu … alors, Carson …

Carson n'est pas tout à fait comme nous, enfin comme moi. Je veux dire qu'il ressent toujours les choses plus fortement, plus intimement. Compassion. Empathie. Sentiments dont, je le sais, je suis incapable. Oh, je sais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, merci beaucoup ! Mais ce qui s'est passé sur Dorandan … Okay, c'était à ranger dans la catégorie _mal_, sauf que si ça avait marché, alors là, ç'aurait été le summum du _bien_, non ?

Je soupire. Yep, évidemment, il faut que je ramène les choses à moi, « comme d'habitude » dirait Sheppard. Egoïste ? Sans doute. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse à ce que je fais, ou à ce que je suis. Je suis … moi, c'est tout. Mais Carson … pour lui, responsabilité est synonyme de culpabilité.

Hum, il faut que je le retrouve … ne serait-ce que parce que ma main a atteint un volume tout à fait inquiétant, mais aussi parce que … parce que …

J'hésite devant le transporteur, comme pris d'un doute. Parce que … je suis son ami. Oui, c'est ça. Je tiens à Car- … je veux dire, je tiens à son amitié. S'il ne va pas bien, je dois l'aider. Je regarde ma main. Je souris. Je sais exactement comment faire : en l'obligeant à penser à autre chose, en l'obligeant à faire ce pour quoi il est venu ici, bref en l'obligeant à exercer sa soit disant science sur moi.

Et juste pour lui prouver que je suis un ami exceptionnel, je ne ferais aucune remarque sur la manière dont il procède. Sauf s'il sort une seringue.

Bien. Plan défini, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cet Highlander de malheur.

**oOo**

J'ai fini par le trouver – merci, les senseurs de cette merveilleuse Cité, et merci la technologie ancienne ! – sur un des pontons. Il est agenouillé devant l'océan.

MON DIEU !

Il ne va quand même pas … il n'oserait pas …

« CARSON ! »

Il s'est tourné vers moi à l'appel de son nom et c'est là que je les voies … des larmes.

Oh Mon Dieu ... Il va le faire.

Et là, je ne réfléchis même pas, je courre, je saute et je le plaque au sol.

Et je me mets à hurler …

… de douleur.

Je me roule immédiatement en boule, ramenant ma pauvre main contre ma poitrine.

«Rodney! Bloody Hell! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore. Laissez moi voir.»

Il se penche vers moi. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque, juste histoire de lui dire ce que je pense de cette petite frayeur qu'il vient de me faire, sans parler du fait qu'en le sauvant d'une mort stupide, je me suis très certainement irrémédiablement condamné à l'amputation.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me recroqueville complètement, réussissant une extraordinaire personnification de tortue, et parvient, les dents serrées, à marmonner un «Carson, si vous me touchez, je ne réponds plus de rien». Evidemment, Carson étant Carson, mon avertissement reste sans effet et je me retrouve «détortuser» avec douceur.

C'est sans doute ce que je trouve de plus carsonien. Cette extraordinaire faculté à être doux, dans les gestes, dans l'intonation de la voix, dans le regard, le sourire. Je n'ai jamais connu un homme comme ça, ni de femme d'ailleurs. Et non, avant que vous ne posiez la question, ma mère n'était pas un modèle de douceur. Ma mère n'était pas un modèle tout court en fait. Je veux dire pas un modèle de _mère_. Elle était plus occupée au Country Club à défendre la cause des orphelins d'un obscur pays du tiers monde qu'à s'occuper de ses propres enfants.

«Rodney?»

J'ouvre un œil. Qui tombe sur un autre œil. Un peu plus bleu. Un peu plus pur. J'ouvre le second. Carson me sourit. Je lui rendrait bien son sourire mais là je suis un peu beaucoup concentré sur une seule tâche: ne pas hurler de douleur, à moins que cela ne soit tout simplement ne pas tomber dans les pommes à cause de la douleur. Il comprend. Comme toujours. Autre qualité purement carsonienne.

Il tend la main vers ma poitrine et touche mon bras. Je frissonne. Certainement le choc … Carson prend ma main dans la sienne et avec une infinie douceur ôte l'affreux pansement. Il en extirpe une sorte de chose rouge pas très jolie à voir. Ses yeux se voilent. Colère? Déception? Un peu des deux sans doute. J'ouvre la bouche pour me défendre, argumenter: après tout c'est de sa faute si j'en suis là, non? Mais il pose son index sur mes lèvres. Mes frissons redoublent … curieux les effets d'un choc.

Les yeux bleus sont toujours fixés sur moi. Carson ne dit rien. Je tends ma main valide vers sa joue et essuie les dernières traces de larmes. Je voudrais … je voudrais lui dire … lui expliquer … mais je n'y arrive pas. _Surprise_! Il y a tant de chose que Rodney McKay est incapable d'exprimer. Handicapé affectif. C'est parfois si … frustrant! Pourtant, il faut que j'y arrive parce que cette fois c'est important, vraiment. Carson a essayer de … de se tuer et qu'est-ce que je fais? Je me roule en boule par terre et je pleurniche comme un nouveau né. J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais cette fois Carson use d'une autre méthode pour me faire taire.

**TBC … A condition bien sûr que quelqu'un veuille connaître la réaction de Carson ... **

(1) Ce médecin – une petite bonne femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec lunettes et chignon – apparaît dans l'épisode Virus, saison 1. On peut penser que c'est une pathologiste (bref son truc c'est pas de soigner les vivants mais de comprendre pourquoi et comment, ils sont morts …).

(2) Dorandan est le nom de la planète sur laquelle nos amis découvrent une arme à la puissance inouïe, inventée par les anciens. Malheureusement, ces derniers ont été dépassés par leur découverte qui s'est retournée contre eux. Persuadé de pouvoir réussir là où les anciens ont échoué, Rodney cause finalement la mort d'un de ses collègues ainsi que la destruction des 5/6ème du système solaire …


	3. Chapter 3

**Carson**

Ca fait bientôt deux heures que je le regarde dormir. Je jette machinalement un coup d'œil aux moniteurs près de son lit. Tension normale, température normale, cœur … hum, ça c'est autre chose.

Et oui, Rodney a un cœur. Et gros comme ça en plus. Une étrange découverte ma foi. Nous avons passé de longs mois en Antarctique et c'est là que je l'ai découvert. Okay, bien caché, mais une fois trouvé, mamamia …

Et maintenant, je surveille ce cœur. Son rythme, régulier, ses battements, comme un métronome bien réglé. Et le reste, cette partie du cœur qu'il cache si soigneusement …

J'ignore ce qu'il a cru voir ou comprendre sur le ponton mais ce qu'il a fait, woa. Passé le premier choc d'avoir un poids de plus de 80 kilos s'écraser purement et simplement sur moi, je dois reconnaître que j'ai apprécié le geste. Rodney McKay, hypothétique sauveur, d'un hypothétique suicide. Me suicider, moi ? Quelle curieuse idée. Il y a tant qui reste à accomplir ici … et puis ma mère ne me pardonnerait jamais.

Il gémit dans son sommeil. Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure doucement quelques paroles rassurantes. Ses yeux se plissent, sans s'ouvrir, puis il se calme, la tension a quitté son visage. Je souris. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais dès que je lui parle en gaélique, Rodney réagit immédiatement. Qu'il soit éveillé ou pas. Alors je continue.

« Mo chridhe … » (3)

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-je dit ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je sens que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire … enfin, quelque chose que je voulais dire depuis un moment. Depuis …

... notre retour sur Atlantis.

Rien que sur le Daedalus, j'ai failli le perdre trois fois : une fois lorsque ce foutu virus a ouvert une brèche dans le liquide réfrigérant, la seconde lorsque ce même virus a réussi à prendre le contrôle du système d'ouverture du hangar et la troisième lorsque ce casse-cou de major, heu, je veux dire colonel, a plongé à deux doigts d'un soleil pour détruire le dit virus (4). Quant à ce qui s'est passé après : Ford et ses rêves de grandeur (4), Elia … (4). J'aurais pu le perdre et il n'aurait rien su …

Je caresse ses cheveux, mes doigts s'attardent un moment sur sa tempe. Je murmure …

« Mo ruin … » (5)

C'est amusant comme tout me vient naturellement, comme si ce qui s'était passé ce matin avait ouvert des vannes depuis trop longtemps contenues. Je tiens à lui, Rodney McKay, mon _idiot_ d'astrophysicien. Parce que c'est un idiot de la pire espèce et je ne manquerais pas de lui dire dès qu'il sera réveillé.

Déambuler dans les couloirs d'Atlantis avec une blessure de cette gravité, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Biro y touche. La pauvre est un peu vexée … quant à moi, je suis positivement furieux. Résultat : début d'infection et 6 heures d'intervention. Idiot. _Adorable_ idiot. _Mon_ adorable idiot.

Ma main bouge toute seule maintenant, elle trace le contour du visage, ne ratant aucune courbe, aucunes petites imperfections. Comme ces aveugles qui vous identifient en gravant dans leur mémoire cette « cartographie digitale » de votre visage. Mes doigts s'arrêtent un moment sur les cils. Longs, souples, doux comme de la soie, ils forment une ombre sur sa joue pâle. Un peu trop pâle. Mais cela vaut mieux que rouge. Le rouge signe de fièvre. La fièvre signe elle-même d'infection.

Ma colère revient au galop. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ! Il va m'entendre : dès qu'il se réveille, je vous jure, dès qu'il se réveille, il va avoir droit à _unebondieu_ de leçon morale et s'il ne veut pas m'écouter, je le menace de devoir passer quelques moments avec Kate parce que vu sa réaction, je doute qu'il soit tout à fait sain d'esprit, ou bien je le prive d'accès à un ordinateur, ou à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un terminal. Evidemment, il va argumenter mais là aussi j'ai une méthode infaillible pour le faire taire. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur le ponton ce matin, elle est particulièrement efficace.

Rodney n'est pas le premier homme que j'embrasse. Et oui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble croire ici, je ne suis pas une pauvre « petite chose innocente ». Adorer votre mère, ne fait pas de vous une vierge effarouchée ! Incroyable ce que les gens peuvent avoir comme idée toute faite … Bref, j'ai embrassé Rodney. Ca semblait être la bonne chose à faire sur le coup.

Le résultat fut particulièrement satisfaisant. Dans tous les sens du terme. Tout d'abord, j'ai obtenu suffisamment de silence et de calme pour prévenir l'infirmerie et leur demander de m'envoyer une équipe. Ensuite, il faut bien le dire, ça m'a permis de _goûter_ Rodney. Chocolat, café et noisette. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi la noisette mais c'était exactement le goût qu'il avait. Ceci dit, avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux exorbités, il avait tout de l'écureuil.

Je soupire. Le problème, c'est que maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je sais que j'aime la saveur du Rodney McKay. Il va donc falloir que je recommence … j'espère qu'il va essayer d'argumenter …

Je me rappelle brutalement de la raison pour laquelle je suis descendu près de l'océan. Je cherchais quelque chose pour me retenir. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'avais aucune intention suicidaire, juste le besoin de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui vaut la peine de continuer, qui justifie ma présence sur Atlantis, qui me rassure sur la voie que j'ai prise … et voilà que je découvre que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cherchais, mais quelqu'un et qu'il ne se trouvait juste là, devant mon nez.

Parce que Rodney éprouve pour moi des sentiments proches des miens. Je le sais parce que lorsque j'ai rompu notre baiser, il ne s'est pas mis à hurler au viol ou à la possession extraterrestre, non, il m'a souri. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fièvre. Un sourire à la fois réservé et plein de promesses.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Tha ghoal agam ort … » (6)

Et grâce à ce sourire, j'ai pris conscience que je suis bien comme le phénix après tout, capable, malgré l'adversité, de renaître de ses cendres.

Juste grâce à l'amour.

**Fin (pour de vrai cette fois !)**

(3) Le gaélique écossais ou gàidhlig est très différent du breton (langue celte dite de la famille brittonique, contrairement au gaélique qui comporte notamment l'irlandais et l'écossais). C'est une langue peu parlée (moins de 1 pour cent de la population écossaise) mais superbe. Mo chridhe veut dire « mon cœur ».

(4) Dans l'ordre épisodes Intruder (IA en français), Runner (Chasse à l'homme) et Instinct.

(5) Mo ruin : mon amour.

(6) Tha ghoal agam ort : je t'aime.


End file.
